


Through Sickness...Except Bucky's

by teamcap4bucky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-20
Updated: 2018-11-20
Packaged: 2019-08-26 16:42:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16685320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teamcap4bucky/pseuds/teamcap4bucky
Summary: Y/N just wanted to come home and relax after her trip to Wakanda. Bucky and Steve had other plans.





	Through Sickness...Except Bucky's

“Thank god you’re back!” Steve runs to you, hugging you, almost squeezing the breath from you.  
“Geez Steve, it was just a quick meeting with T’Challa, it only took two days, and there wasn’t any danger involved.” Leaning back, you’re baffled as to why he was being so dramatic.  
Placing his thick hands on your upper arms, he gives them a firm squeeze, as he stands up straight, and stares at you, with such concern, and worry, He squeezes you a bit tighter before opening to mouth to speak.  
“Steve, what is it? You’re scaring me.” The anxiety is starting to cloud your brain, and you can feel the small knot forming in your stomach.  
“Bucky is sick...he has a cold.” He scrunches up his eyes and mouth, turning his head away, almost as if was going to get hit, which it turns out was a good idea, because you did indeed, smack his face.

“Ow! What was that for?” Turning back to you, he looks angry, yet slightly insulted and hurt.  
“What the hell Steve, I thought you were going to tell me someone died or something. Why are you such a drama queen! Wait, How did Bucky get sick? I thought you guys were all super human and shit, unable to catch anything.”  
“I don’t know, Bruce is with him right now trying to figure out what it is.”  
“Bruce is in there? Jesus, how bad is he?” Now you were really starting to get concerned.  
“Not bad enough for him to be acting like a little bitch, but alas, he is.”  
“What do you mean?” Bucky and Steve had never been sick before, so you had no idea what you were dealing with. Was it a chemical attack, did someone get to him somehow, was his serum wearing off? What were you dealing with here? Bucky is tough, if anyone can fight off a virus it’s him, right?  
“He called a meeting two days ago, Y/N. We all had to attend, and listen as he went over his symptoms, and when it had happened. We had to come up with a, and I quote, ‘Plan of Action,’ should anything happen to him.”  
“Come on, he’s can’t be that...” Startled, jumping back a little, your eyes open wide in shock as you see a very flustered Bruce run towards you, squeezing you with the same ferocity as Steve did not moments ago.  
“I can’t, I...I just can’t anymore, It’s too much. Y/N, you deserve a medal for putting up with his moods all the time.” Looking at Steve, he nods his head in agreement, almost as if telling you that he told you it was that bad. “He’s all yours, and I truly mean this when I say it. Good luck. Seriously...and unless he’s on his deathbed, please don’t call me. I mean that. You know you mean the world to me, but I’m serious. Lose my number.”  
Steve starts to back up slowly while Bruce is saying his goodbyes.  
“Where do you think you’re going, Rogers?” Sternly questioning the blond trying to sneak away from you.  
“I had him for two days, I put in my time...and honestly, I wouldn’t hate it if you lost my number too.”  
I just wanted to come home and take a nap. Is that too much to ask?  
Propping open the door gently, you peer inside, attempting to assess the surrounding area.  
It’s there that your eyes find a heaping mass in the middle of the bed, snoring due to congestion, and whimpering like a small scared puppy. Kleenex litters the nightstand and floor, surrounding the garbage can that clearly was their original destination. There are pill vials and liquid filled plastic amber bottles scattered around the room.  
“Eww, come on…” Gathering small medicine cups that have been stuck together for who knows how long now, you tiptoe across the room and drop them into the bathroom sink.  
Upon arriving at the sink, you find hot water bottles scattered in the tub, and wet towels all over the floor.  
What in the hell happened in here…  
“Baby...is that you?” Hearing his voice made you shutter. You consider not answering. If he falls back asleep, you can attempt an army crawl, and slither by him unnoticed maybe.  
Decisions decisions….  
Throwing your head back, you accept your fate, and snail walk back towards the patient.  
“Yeah, Buck, it’s me.”  
“Doll, I think I’m dying.” The sound of his hoarse voice mixed with his nasally mispronounced words made you suddenly feel so guilty.  
He sounds terrible...and you were going to run...worst girlfriend ever.  
“You’re not dying, babe.” Lowering yourself onto the bed next to him, finally placing a hand on his head, you grimace. “Ugh, but you are sweating. How long have you been under there? More importantly, when was the last time you showered?”  
“I don’t know. I can't stop shivering, so I get under here, then I wake up hot and sweaty. I can’t breath. My ears hurt, and my head is killing me.” Dragging his upper body to you, he wraps his arms around your lap, and tucks his head into your stomach.  
“It must be contagious, because my ears are starting to hurt right now too”  
“Come on, baby, really? I feel like shit. ” Looking up with you with the most pitiful eyes you have ever seen. “Help me.”  
“Bruce said it’s just a cold, Buck.”  
“Bruce is a jerk.”  
“Bucky... be nice.” Even though he can’t see you, you give him a reprimanding look.  
“Well he’s like, a genius, but he won't help me.” Turing your head away while he has a coughing fit, you begin to try to reason with him, but you know it’s no use.  
“It’s a cold, it has to pass on it’s own. How did you get sick anyway?” Rubbing his hair, you honestly feel a bit bad for him. He honestly did look like crap.  
“I don’t know, but It’s the fucking plague, I swear. No one wants to hang around me because they’re all afraid they’ll catch it.” He flips himself onto his back, throwing his arms over his face.  
“Awe, sweetheart, that’s not true. They don't want to hang around you because you’re being a giant man-baby.”  
“Nnnnngghhh, Baby! Fix it!” Scrunching up his face, you watch as he kicks his legs out in what can only be described as a toddler meltdown. You fully expected to see him throw his body onto the floor and start thrashing around, kicking and screaming like a child.  
“Alright, alright, calm down. God, you’re so whiny!” You’re just about to roll off the bed when you hear a soft sniffle. “Are you crying?”  
“No, I’m not crying, my nose is runny...Stop making fumm of me!” You can't help but giggle, but kiss him on the forehead to apologize.  
“I’m sorry for making fumm of you, baby. I’m gonna fix you up, no worries.”  
The next hour is spent making soup, and making sure he has plenty of liquids in him. He was finally able to make it to the shower, and you demanded that he wash himself twice, because you were pretty sure that one time wasn't going to get rid of the sweaty boy smell, and the sticky residue from the cough syrup that had crusted to his lips, and may or may not have been in his hair and scruff. In between changing the sheets on the bed, and cleaning up the room, you head to the bathroom to make him brush his teeth and put clean clothes on.  
You cringe as he gags on the toothbrush and spits out god knows what into the sink.  
“I’m going to be very honest, this is not an attractive side of you.” Leaning against the doorframe, you watch as he tilts back and forth, the dizziness taking hold once again.  
“People in glass houses…” He looks up at you in the mirror. “Do I need to remind you of the great flu of ‘17?” He stares at you coldy in the mirror. “Cause you were sooo hot then. The whole head in the toilet thing was a real turn on for me too, Doll.”  
“Touche.” You flick your brows at him before turning back to make sure the bed was ready for him. “Asshole.”  
“I heard that!” He yells as he throws his toothbrush down.  
“I was hoping you would! Get in bed!”  
You tuck him in, making sure he was not too hot, not too cold. You place a tray of soup next to him, and some electrolyte water. Making sure he takes all his meds, you get him propped up to eat, and throw a movie in for him. You make him squirt some nasal spray, and he finally relaxes a little once he’s able to actually take in a good breath without coughing. Once he’s done with his soup, you lay him down, and start to massage vapor rub all over his chest.  
“How’s that babe, better?” He was driving you crazy, but he was right, he took good care of you the last time you were really sick, so you gave him a little break on this one.  
Just as he begins to drift off, he mumbles into your leg.  
“I want you to have my tags.”  
For the love of...is he for fricken real right now?  
“Bucky baby, please stop.” Roll of the eyes number five tonight.  
“No, just in case. You’re my girl, and I want you to have them.”  
“Bucky, I love you so much, but I need you to go to bed now.” His grip on your legs loosens, and you can hear his breathing somewhat start to regulate.  
Finally...  
Y: Come over  
S: No fucking way  
Y: Inappropriate, Steven  
S: No, completely appropriate in this case. I can't listen to it.  
Y: He thinks he’s dying.  
S: ...  
Y: Steven Grant Rogers!  
S: If he does, he’s leaving me his movie collection, and his bike.  
Y: You got his movies! All I got was his rusty old dog tags and some old books.  
S: Awe man, I wanted those!  
Y: Trade you the movies for the tags…  
S: ……  
Y: Going once, twice…  
S: Noo, you should really have those, they’re important, that means something.  
Y: I know I know, I wouldn't give them up, and luckily I don't have to because HE’S NOT FUCKING DYING!  
S: You know, he’s leaving Sam his arm…  
Y: That’s… wtf?  
S: He said he wants him to have something to remember him by, but also said he’s going to have tony weld down every finger except the middle one.  
Y: Yup, that sounds right.  
Y: So, are you coming over, or not.  
S: I cannot begin to express to you in words how big the no is that I am going to give you right now.  
Y: Can you at least bring me some food.  
S: That I can do, but I’m leaving it outside the door.  
Y: What.. Why?  
S: Because I know you, and you’ll pull me into the room.  
Y: That’s… not… entirely...accurate?  
S: Outside of the door, or nothing is my final answer.  
Y: Ughhhh, fine!  
Thirty minutes, a growling stomach, and one leg with pins and needles later…  
S: Food is outside the door.  
Y: I never heard you knock.  
S: This ain’t my first mission.  
You manage to inch your way out from under bucky, and head to the door. Upon opening it, you growl when you see one pizza box, covered in webs, and a flash of a small silhouette dart around the corner.  
“Tell Rogers I said he’s a coward!”  
“Will do, Ms. Y/L/N!” 

S: That wasn’t very nice…  
Y: Either was not giving him a tip for the delivery, but that's where I'm at right now in life…  
Two hours later.  
Mass text  
Y: Can I come out and play now?  
S: NO!  
N: Current status on sick soldier?  
Y: Sleeping  
N: Will he follow you if you leave?  
C: Nat, what are you doing?  
N: Come on, I feel bad!  
T: No, nope, not happening.  
Y: I swear I won't bring him!  
T: I’ll have Peter web that door so fast, I swear..  
P: Please don't make me sir…  
T: Parker….  
P: Sorry Y/N.  
Y: Thanks anyway, Peter. Listen, I’m coming out. He’s drugged, it's fine. I need a break.  
T: Sorry kid, you’re on lock down. Friday is on watch.  
Y: TONY!! WTF?  
T: Ughhh, Steve made me do it.  
S: …..  
S: That’s actually entirely accurate…

“Hello?” Finally, contact with the outside world.  
“How are you holding up?” Nat is quiet, so you know something is up.  
“I need to get out of here for five minutes. I’m going stir crazy.”  
“Copy that, on my way.”  
“No way! How are you going to get me out?” Jumping off the couch, running towards the door, the excitement you felt was overwhelming. “I’m on lockdown remember?”  
“Tony’s drunk, and Wanda read his mind to get the code.”  
“The love I feel for both of you right now… I can’t…”  
Shaking from anticipation, your legs can’t seem to stop moving, pacing while you wait for Nat to set you free.  
“The code isn't working.” Nat seems frustrated, and you are to, every time you hear the access denied tone on the keypad from the other side of the door.  
“I don’t understand, do you think Wanda got it wrong?” No, this can't be happening, you were so close!  
“No, she got it right, but I placed an second order on Tony’s order, because I knew we would eventually have a traitor in the ranks.” The sound of Steve’s voice could be heard through the earpiece of your phone.  
“Sorry, Y/N/N. I’m busted.” You can hear the disappointed tone in Steve’s voice through the door, and you knew he was giving Nat “the look.”  
“Natasha. Would you please let Steve know that I think he is a…”  
“Baby! Are you out there? I’m all hot again!” The bellowing from the bedroom makes you want to curl up and cry.  
Why, why I ask? What did I do to deserve this?  
“Oh god…he’s awake.” Sliding your back down the door, you hit the floor as if hiding from an incoming threat, hoping to become one with your surroundings, and make it out alive.  
“Is that Bucky? He sounds terrible.” The sound of Nat’s disgust could be heard a mile away.  
“Yeah, Buck...I’m...I’m still here…. Hole on a sec, Nat.” Dropping your head into the front door, you moan out before responding to Nat again.  
Walking into the bedroom, Bucky lays eyes upon your form, making grabby hands at you.  
“What do you need, love?”  
“I need you to lay with me.” As you sit on the bed, he grabs you and pulls you in again, his hold tighter than earlier. “I'm not going to make it, am I?”  
“Sorry, I have a clingy and feverish assassin on my lap. I’ll call you back when I’ve convinced him that a cold doesn't mean he's dying.”  
“Good luck, Y/N/N.” Your heart broke as you heard the sound of the triple beep, ending the call.  
“Alright, Buck, it’s just you and me I guess. Let’s try to get some sleep.” Covering up the both of you, you pull him into your arms, until you feel him relax.  
“I’ve been trying to, but Steve keeps calling me and hanging up. He keeps waking me.”  
“Mother…”  
Y: You’re a dead man when I get out of here…  
S: …..


End file.
